An Old Foe
by Raidou The 16th
Summary: The heat of the moment burns the dread, the fear is no longer present. The unavoidable battle is nigh. One shot(s). R&R, enjoy.


**Hello guys, and welcome to another fic. This is a one-shot, but if you guys like, maybe I can make another one of those. Your opinion is made of gold to me, so please, review and leave your opinion. I don't own anything. Let's get this started.**

* * *

After a heated battle against Jin, the team ascended some more floors, and on the 262th floor, Akihiko's eyes lit up on fire, as they were finally met with the sight of Takaya. The man that ended his best friend's life.

"Is the top of Tartarus past here?" Akihiko asked as he stepped forward.

"Indeed." Takaya responded coldly.

"Then let them through."

"Yeah! Let us th- what? What do you mean by 'them', senpai?" Junpei asked, puzzled.

"You guys go on ahead. I have a score to settle here." Akihiko stated. His tone showing an unfaltering, almost blind determination.

"Senpai, we-" Minato tried to talk him out of this, but was cut short by a glare. It was a glare so intense, it shook Minato's very soul. The fire in Akihiko's eyes quickly burning every ounce of hope that Minato had of changing Akihiko's mind. Minato shrugged and commanded.

"Guys, let's go."

"But senpai, we're not leaving you behind!" Yukari yelled. No way she was letting Akihiko fight Takaya alone. Sure, her senpai was very strong, but still, this would be a difficult fight.

"Go." Akihiko one-worded. If anyone tried to stop him, he was going to kill that persona too.

Mitsuru stood quiet. Akihiko had told her his intentions earlier today, and she wasn't going to stop him. He knew very well that he could die in the fight, but it was something that he had to do. He told her that this was not just a battle against the man that ended Shiji's life, it was also a battle against the Akihiko that let his sister die. All of his nightmares would end today, all of his inner demons would die by his hands. After telling her that, he finally confessed his feelings for her. After nearly three years going through hell, they finally shared a special moment together. She had faith in Akihiko, but it still hurt to leave him like that. She was the first to run past Takaya, and soon, the others followed suit. Now, it was just Akihiko and Takaya standing on the white floor of the last block of Tartarus.

"Do you seek revenge?" Takaya asked.

"I seek your death. I will not leave this place without your blood in my hands." Akihiko stated, thunder behind each word.

"Ahhh, the sweet taste of vengeance. It slowly consumes your mind, making you forget about everything around you, and sends you on a blind lust for power and blood. I once felt that, too. Though you are not worthy of this glorious sensation. I shall send you to meet your loved ones." Takaya remarked.

"Shut up. Save your breath for your last words."

"Come, then.I will show you what awaits at the end of every path."

"I will end your path right here." Akihiko said while taking off his gloves. He wanted to feel Takaya's blood on his bare fists.

Takaya took out his revolver and aimed at Akihiko, who was running towards him. Takaya readied his shot, but Akihiko's instinct was that of a wolf. He started weaving as if daring Takaya to take a shot. Akihiko was reading every movement, every breath, every thought of his opponent. Takaya pulled the trigger, but Akihiko was out of the shot's way before Takaya even thought of shooting the bullet. Takay shot again, and again, and again, each time Akihiko would get closer and closer, until Takaya's face was within his reach. He threw a lightning quick uppercut, effectively sending Takaya flying, and making him drop his revolver. Takaya landed on his knees, and quickly readied himself on a kickboxing stance.

So he knows how to fight, huh?

"It appears you have more than just luck on your side." Takaya said as he wiped the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"So be it!" Takaya darted towards Akihiko. He threw a kick at the boxer's ribs, which was blocked, then attempted a low swipe, making Akihiko drop to one knee, and finally delivered a strong roundhouse at Akihiko's face. The kick hurt, but Akihiko ran out of fucks to give about pain. He quickly recovered and used the kick's momentum to swing back a Takaya's face.

Takaya staggered back from the huge blow, more blood trailing from his mouth. This was the perfect opportunity. Akihiko delivered a right body blow, then a left hook, then a right straight, then he let loose with a dempsey roll. Each stirke accurate, fast, sharp. His knuckles were the fangs of a wolf, ready to pierce the flesh of the hunter who killed his brother. Soon, he stopped the roll, only to deliver a brutal haymaker, putting his whole weight into the blow. There was blood in his hand now. It was cold, almost as if Takaya had been long since dead.

Takaya was downed. Akihiko was ready to finish what he started, but Takaya was quick to swipe him off his feet, get up, and kick his ribs. Akihiko felt the blow, and rolled out of the way of another kick. He got up, only to be met with Takaya's falling fist, making Akihiko stagger back. Takaya then delivered a right elbow at Akihiko's face, which only served to wake him up, then Takaya followed up with a right kick, but Akihiko was quick to grab his leg and sweep Takaya off his feet. Akihiko infused his hand with thunder, and while still holding Takaya's leg with his left hand, he threw a downward right directly at Takaya's face. The punch was brutal, and made Takaya lose the functions of his right eye. Akihiko was about to follow up with another punch, But Takaya used his free leg to break free from Akihiko's grasp. Takaya used the little time he had to clutch his own head to summon his persona, Hypnos. It flapped it's 'wings' and a ball of purple energy appeared above Akihiko's it exploded, he rolled out of the way, grabbed his evoker and...

"Caesar!" He roared as he shot his own head and his persona appeared. Akihiko simply thrust his hand forward, and Caesar knew what to do. It glided with incredible speed towards Hypnos, and used his sword to impale the greek god on the ground. Caesar removed his sword from Hypnos' torso, only to bring it down again, beheading Thanatos' brother.

Takaya felt an excrutiating pain. He fell to his knees, clutching his throat.

"Astonishing. Perhaps I misjudged your strenght." Takaya exclaimed, despite his pain. Such might, for the wrong purposes. What great waste.

Akihiko dismissed his persona and darted towards Takaya, who quickly got up and braced himself, with the intent of blocking the incoming assault. Akihiko recalled what Shiinjiro did once, when he lost his hammer in a fight against a gigas. Akihiko took both of his feet off the ground, and shot them at Takaya's chest, on a powerful drop kick. It felt as though it wasn't only his feet connecting with Takaya's chest, It also felt as if Shinji was kicking him, for dwelling so much in the past. Akihiko landed on his arms, while Takaya was sent flying back. Akihiko got up and gazed at the nigh uncouscious Takaya. The kick took all the air from his lungs, but he somehow was laughing, though he wasn't trying to get up.

"Haha. It seems we are destined to be in opposition. *cough*" Takaya was coughing blood. He was sure that kick managed to break some of his ribs, maybe even damaging his internal organs. It should not have been that strong. There was something else behind that kick, though Takaya couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"How can you summon such power, even in the face of Death?"

"This power comes from my friends. Even if we are face to face with death itself, we punch it right in its ugly mug. That's how we live." Akihiko picked Takaya's revolver from the ground, and shot it's last bullet on the right side of Takaya's chest.

"This is just to increase the pain. You're dying by my hands." Akihiko mounted on Takaya and started punching his face. One, two, three times. Blood. Four, five, six times, bones shattering. Ten, eleven, twelve times. Consciousness fading. And so it went, until Akihiko was sure that even Takaya's soul was dead. He got up and looked at his fists, all covered up with Takaya's blood. He raised his right hand, as if to show Shinji and Miki that he had changed, even if it was through the death of another person.

"Did you see that, Shinji?" He lowered his hand and looked at the path before him. He still had a battle left to fight. A battle for everyone's souls.

* * *

**There, done. If you guys like, you can send me ideas of battles that you'd like to see, but not from persona 4. No questions asked. So please, review and leave your opinion ( I can't stress that enough) If you found it cool, if you hated it, whatever, just leave your opinion. See ya.**


End file.
